


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, College Student Minho, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sugar Baby Minho, Sugar Daddy Yunho, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, ceo yunho, minho-centric, mob boss Yunho, rich yunho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Yunho is doing dangerous things for money so he can buy lavish things for Minho,his sugar baby.Then Minho finds out.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Jung Yunho (DBSK)
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**8:36 AM**

**Yunho:** _I'm not gonna be able to pick you after your classes are done_

 **Yunho:** _But I left you a present at my place_

 **Yunho:** _I suppose you still have the key that I gave you right? ;)_

Minho smiled tiredly as he read the texts that his long-term Sugar daddy Yunho had recently sent him. _He probably sent these a couple of minutes ago._ He thought to himself.


End file.
